


Love At First Spit-Take

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Multi, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel is a landscaper meeting his clients Crowley and Gabriel for the first time. It goes about as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Spit-Take

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 6, 2014. What was a simple list of silly/crazy AUs became an AU that might have gotten away from me. Lack of sleep didn't exactly help. I'm still proud of it.

Gabriel sighed as he failed at yet another level of Angry Birds, taking it as the sign that he should put away his phone and maybe acknowledge the other person at his table. He looked up at Crowley, who in turn was staring at his own phone, the corners of lips turned down just so. “What’s up with you?”

The question didn’t distract Crowley from his frowning. “He’s late.”

A quick glance at his phone made Gabriel raise an eyebrow. “By three minutes. Cut the guy some slack, cupcake. He probably hit traffic or something.”

“Chuck wouldn’t stop raving about him. With a recommendation like that, there’s no excuse for tardiness,” Crowley said, sitting up in his chair.

“Yeah, because Chuck is Mr. Reliable.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. He watched his partner from the corner of his eye, noting how Crowley toyed with his phone, sipped at his empty coffee cup, and just couldn’t sit still. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Crowley was excited about this meeting, and were it anything but a landscaper Gabriel would be suspicious, maybe even jealous. “Why is my presence necessary for this again?”

Crowley spared him a glance this time, though he was still distracted. “Because you’re an excellent judge of character, and anyone we hire as a landscaper might, at some point, have full access to our house when we’re not there, so he’ll have to be someone we can relatively trust.”

Gabriel wanted to argue that, because the last time Crowley had trusted his judgment they’d ended up with Balthazar as an interior designer. While by the end of it the house had looked fabulous, there were several museum-worthy pieces missing from Crowley’s collection. As Gabriel went to get out the words, he was distracted by a man walking into the café.

He was tall, ungodly so, with short brown hair, high cheekbones, and a jawline strong enough to kill a man. Gabriel tried not to stare, he did, but the man was striking, and, shit, he was making his way towards their table.

“That’s not… He’s not…”

Crowley was equally eloquent, eyes on the same man, yet again reading Gabriel’s mind. “Couldn’t possibly…”

Well at least he wasn’t alone in his attraction. Gabriel took a sip of his drink, a frappucino with twice the normal amount of syrup, and then another to calm his nerves.

The man picked that moment to arrive at their table. “Crowley MacLeod?” he asked.

Hearing that name pass those lips that Gabriel really shouldn’t want to do crazy-dirty things with, especially not with his boyfriend sitting right there, was too much at once, the reality of the situation hitting him in square in the face and causing overpriced coffee to come flying out of his mouth.

And of course it would land on the very attractive man, who was looking at Gabriel with a blank expression, like that was not the reaction he had been expecting.

“That would be me,” Crowley said, smooth as ever and standing to shake the man’s hand. “And that would be my partner Gabriel Novak. I’m sure Chuck told you about him.”

“Warned me, yes.” The man smiled and glanced down at his shirt before offering his hand to Gabriel. “Gadreel Sarver. It’s good to finally meet the both of you.”

Gabriel blinked, staring at Gadreel’s hand, his ruined shirt and honest face, and then at Crowley, who only gave him a smug grin, before returning the handshake. “Good to, uh, meet you too. Sorry about your shirt. I’ll pay for it, no worries.”

Gadreel shook his head. “No, it’s fine. You get used to this sort of thing in my line of work.”

“At least let us pay for the dry-cleaning,” Crowley said, and Gabriel knew his sales pitch when he heard it.

“Fair enough.” Gadreel’s smile widened, and there was something in that look that, had Gabriel been standing, would’ve made his knees go weak. Oh, now that just wasn’t fair.

They talked shop for a bit, and Gadreel’s portfolio was impressive. Gabriel could see why even Chuck had raved about him. He was still suspicious however, and as soon as Gadreel left, both their cell numbers scrawled on a café napkin which was oh so professional, Gabriel pounced on Crowley.

“What the hell was that?”

Crowley leaned back in his chair, looking satisfied with himself. “What? His work is good.”

Gabriel glared at his partner. “Yeah, and he’s drop dead gorgeous, and don’t even pretend like you didn’t know that beforehand.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Crowley glanced out the window, and Gabriel couldn’t help but follow his gaze, both of them watching Gadreel walk to his car. It was a sight to behold.

“You have the most roundabout ways of asking for a threesome, cupcake,” Gabriel said, entranced.

“Threesome is optional, really.” Crowley’s voice was far away, wistful even, belying his words. “Though it’d be a nice bonus.”

Outside Gadreel turned around and happened to glance at the café window. He must’ve caught sight of them, and their very subtle drooling, because he smiled again, Gabriel would call it a grin if he were inclined to be bold, and waved before getting into his car.

As he drove away, the spell over Gabriel broke, and he looked back to Crowley. “Oh no, that’s not optional.”

Crowley smirked, scheming and predatory, sending a shiver down Gabriel’s spine. “Glad you agree.”


End file.
